


肆无忌惮下的温柔

by Kwin0107



Category: X-man - Fandom
Genre: Charles - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Summary: charles，是你把自己送到我手上的，是你去监狱救了我出来，那你就要负责。





	肆无忌惮下的温柔

charles在刚刚踏进学校的时候就感受不到自己的双腿了，“hank”小个子男人攀住旁边的人，“药！”“好，等我一下，professor。”hank扶着charles到旁边的柱子上靠着，转身去了实验室，不管看过多少次，这样子的charles都让他感觉心里仿佛凝集了一堆东西沉甸甸的压的他眼眶发酸，那可是charles xavier，他怎么会到这个地步。“啊！”“教授，你怎么样？”hank听到声响急急忙忙冲出来，“没……没事，那些声音……”“药，没事了没事了。”charles几乎是把药夺了过来，娴熟的将金黄色的液体打入体内，才慢慢缓了过来。冷静下来他才发现自己一身冷汗，原来我已经到这个地步了吗？这些我从小到大一直存在的声音我都不能接受了，那不也挺好的，堕落总容易让人上瘾，不是吗？  
“我去洗个澡。”charles起身往楼上走，“好。”hank的眼光被他留在身后，他清楚自己现在有多狼狈，也无所谓这种狼狈被人看到，只要不是erik，他一向不在那个人面前示弱，只要不是他。  
他控制不住自己的思维，也无比庆幸没有变种人能听到他内心所想，logan的话让他内心开始恐慌，可是死亡与他何惧，他同意去，不过是因为他可以再一次见到erik，在时隔多年之后，哦对，他还打了他一拳，今天的一切对他的冲击力都太大了，这种刺激让charles暂时的放任了自己  
我……曾经的爱人，erik，我该怎样面对你。  
回到泽维尔学院logan就突然失了踪迹，人总有理由去让自己不放弃，那个男人付出了这么大的代价，这个学院应该有他的理由吧。可惜，我已经失去了这个理由。  
erik从飞机上下来一时居然不知道该做些什么，有生之年他还能再一次见到charles，可是他放弃了，放弃了他的天赋，放弃了他们，或许他仅仅是不能接受他放弃了自己。他带给他力量，让他意识到自己不是孤身一人，现在这个唯一的人，也要放弃了吗？  
charles，你不可以，  
erik孤身一人闯进了泽维尔学院，当然，用闯这个词不太恰当，毕竟这里现在只有三个人，但是他确实是闯进来的，完全不加掩饰的那种，“charles。”“你想做什么？”hank从实验室出来就直接和男人对上了，楼上的人遭遇所有失去的罪魁祸首就站在他面前，“charles呢？”“你找教授有事吗，我可以代为转达。”他以前害怕过这个男人，现在倒是没有恐惧了，大概被愤怒压制了。“我和他之间的事情，没有人可以代为转达，我再问最后一遍，他在哪里！”房子里的金属开始颤抖，昭示了男人的心情，“你找他做什么，再伤他一次，还是准备直接要了他的命，毕竟他现在对你来说毫无作用，一个失去了天赋的变种人……”后面的话他没能说出口铺天盖地的金属就砸了下来，这个动静终于惊动了楼上的人，“hank，发生什么了？”charles端着他的酒杯晃晃悠悠的下楼梯，让人害怕下一秒他就会绊倒自己“erik？你……放开hank。”erik放松了对金属的控制，蓝色的野兽终于挣脱出来对着男人脸上的表情依然没有多好看。“charles。”erik喊他，眼眸里的情绪翻腾，“erik，不管你为何而来，现在的我都办不到，所以……对不起让你白跑一趟了，hank，送客。”charles没想到erik会再次来到泽维尔学院，毕竟那天之后他就再也没有回来过了，只是不管他为什么而来，他都不知道如何应对。所以，还是不要再见了，不要给人留不切实际的幻想。  
“charles，我为你而来。”“为我而来，那你怕是要失望了，我以为我们在飞机上说的很清楚了，不管为了什么我都已经放弃了。”charles听到erik的回答一时怔住，然后就是不可自抑的想笑的欲望，“我不是为了那该死的天赋来的，charles，我们需要聊聊。”erik从来没有见过这样的charles，仿佛什么都于他无关，“我说了，不管你为了什么，我已经放弃了！现在，给我滚出去！”你又凭什么在抛弃了我之后毫无负担的回来，“charles，你现在可以走路了。”erik话题转的太快，剩下两个人都没反应过来，下一秒hank就又被层层叠叠的金属封了起来，而charles也到了他的怀里，“所以，你阻止不了我想做的事了。”“erik？你要做什么！”小个子男人开始疯狂挣扎，“charles，你长胖了。”erik低头看着他回了句完全不相关的话抬脚踹开了他的房门“看样子，你是真的过的挺堕落的。”erik环视了一下整个房间，昏暗的光线，随处可见的空酒瓶，以及腐朽的味道，“抽烟酗酒嗑药，还差一件事，才足够。”“什……什么？”charles很少见这样的erik，骄傲强大掌控一切，他在他面前开始是无助的学生，后面是他夜夜辗转不得眠的执念，这样的erik才是那个magneto，那个值得人信任的掌控者，“纵欲啊。”他被小心翼翼的放在了床上，门自动关上并落了锁，“erik，你不能……”不能这样对我，“不，我已经等了足够久了，charles是你把我从监狱里救了出来，也是你放弃了可以阻止我的天赋，所以，你要负责。”“什么啊，你这是强盗逻辑。”“你知道吗？我在监狱呆了那么久，刚开始我想等我出去了，我一定要真的去杀个总统，不能白白担了这个罪名，后面就全是你，我讨厌后悔，可是伤了你确实是我这一生最后悔的事情了，所以我决定只要我能出来，我要弥补这个过错，起码要告诉你，我爱你。”突如其来的告白把正在挣扎的人砸懵了，费力压制的人抓住这个机会直接吻了上去，“e……erik”等charles反应过来的时候，他的衬衫已经不见了踪影，身上的男人灰绿色的眼睛看着他，眼底是赤裸裸的欲望和爱意，“我……你，”erik好笑的看着话说一半就自暴自弃假装自己不存在的人，“我爱你，charles。”他重复到然后又吻了下去，床头的金属悄无声息的滑下来禁锢了charles的双手，然后男人起身褪下了自己的衣物，“等，等一下，erik。”charles不自觉的扭了一下身子，这太过了，erik说爱他，他不是未经人事的小孩子，可那可是erik。“你不喜欢吗？”男人看着他下身微微抬头的东西语气里满满的无辜，手上却十分恶劣的隔着布料揉捏那里，“啊～不，”“你硬了，charles。”男人在他耳边用气音诱惑他，手上动作也没停将他的裤子推到了膝盖上，charles觉得他仿佛青春期里的第一次一样，身体里的火顺着erik的手在燃烧，然后他感觉到他进入了一个温暖的地方，金属禁锢着他无法动弹只有尽力抬起眼睛才能看到男人的头发，erik在给他口交，这个事实刺激的他几乎要缴械，好像是他的动作太大压到了erik的喉咙，男人皱了下眉，很快调整了一个姿势，“erik，放开，啊……放开我”他没有得到回答，但是男人放开了他的双手，他手放下去压到了男人的头发上，说不清是推拒还是想要继续，男人吐出了嘴里的东西抬头看他，charles觉得他仿佛能溺死在这双眼睛里，erik看着自己呆愣的爱人笑了一下然后低下头再次把那东西含进了嘴里，甚至还恶劣的用舌头去顶着他的铃口，charles终于忍不住这样的刺激射了出来，他看着erik迷茫的表情和止不住的咳嗽才知道原来这个人也不是故意的，“charles，要不要尝尝你自己的味道。”男人很快就恢复过来，语气恶劣的调戏这个害自己呛到的人，“甜的。”“erik！”拒绝当然没有用，他还是被男人压着吻了个彻底，更可恶的是，男人还趁着他难以呼吸不甚清醒的时候，把手指探进了那还未曾有人到访过的地方。“唔，charles，你好紧啊，润滑这种东西我猜你是没有的，我可不想伤到你。”“erik，你个混蛋。”charles整个人快要熟透了，刚刚释放过一次的人身体敏感的不像话，男人的每一次触碰都能引起一阵战栗，erik把手指伸进他的嘴里搅动，另一只手在他胸前打着转就是不碰那两颗果实，“我确实是混蛋，但是你现在骂的有点早了，今天还很长，不如省点力气，我们好继续。”男人嘴上调笑着，在charles恼羞成怒准备咬他之前把手指撤了出来“现在倒是够湿了。”“无耻，啊～”尽管charles及时咬住了下唇还是没彻底吞下那甜腻的呻吟，因为男人直接把手指插进了他下面的小穴并且好死不死碰到了那一点，“是这里吗？charles。”erik很无辜，他觉得自己明明在认认真真做扩张，身下这个小妖精偏偏非得作死，在床上跟一个男人叫板是很不明智的举动，可惜某个教授不太明白这个道理。但是就像erik说的，时间还很长，某个小妖精总能认识到的。“唔”charles死死的闭着自己的嘴巴，他简直不敢相信那是自己能发出来的声音，“不要忍着，宝贝，我想听你叫出来。”erik无奈用自己的舌头撬开了死板的小教授的嘴巴，避免他太用力伤到自己，同时下身一个用力将自己送了进去，虽然扩张他做的很认真，但是毕竟没有润滑而且他对自己的尺寸还是心里有数的，charles几乎瞬间就感受到了疼痛，条件反射的想要逃离，却被死死的禁锢在erik怀里无法逃脱，“放松，charles。”erik也没有很好受，他本来就禁欲了好几年，何况这可是charles，光是看着那张脸他都能硬的发疼，两个人艰难的就这这个姿势适应了一会儿，“我好了，你，你动一动。”charles红着脸开了口，他感受到了erik的温柔，不过这个时候温柔可能会更难堪，男人听到他的话缓缓开始抽插，确定他适应了之后才开始用力。什么事情开了头后续总归会简单许多，所以在发出了第一声呻吟之后charles也顾不上在乎这些东西了，他眼中已经只剩下身上的男人，脑子里除了欲望一片空白，“charles，喊我的名字。”“erik，啊，慢一点erik”“乖，听话的孩子总是会有奖励的，我射给你好不好。”当然，象征性的问话而已，magneto可从来不是个听回答的人，erik又重重的抽插了几下在charles体内释放了出来，而我们的小教授也并不准备回答这个问题，他说什么对这个控制狂来说都没有用干嘛要白费口舌，“charles，我爱你。”erik小心翼翼的捧起charles的脸颊吻了上去，这个吻纯情的仿佛情窦初开的中学生等待心上人审判时那样，“知道了，我也爱你。”从前，现在，到将来，我曾恨我爱你这个事实，而现在我已明白，我并不恨我爱你，我只是恨你不爱我而已，如果得到了你的爱，我将战无不胜，无所畏惧。得到了回答的男人眼眸瞬间亮了起来，“那我抱你去清理。”“好，”他可是堕落了好几年呢，浑身无力又不是他的错，罪魁祸首既然要负责，那何苦为难自己。erik站起来准备俯身抱起自己累坏了的爱人却看到了那横在两人之间永恒的伤疤，“对不起。”“啊？”“对不起伤了你，”erik看着charles腰间的弹印手指抚了上去，“对不起害你失去一切，对不起放弃你，我以后不会了。”charles看着突然被愧疚淹没的大型海洋生物不由的想笑，“好了，都过去了，何况你还有那么久能补偿我，只要你在这里。”我什么都不会怕。“所以准备好做我一辈子的腿了吗？”“啊？”男人呆呆的抬头，“现在，向浴室出发！”erik反应过来了，“遵命，我的兰谢尔夫人。”


End file.
